Muros y alambre de púas
by ChaosKittie413
Summary: En el Hospital psiquiátrico Ark hay una muralla bien construida para evitar que la gente salga del lugar, pero las barreras que deberá superar Bellamy para salir de allí son un poco más complicadas de sortear. ¿Es Abby una amiga o una enemiga? Bellamy solo quiere volver a casa y abrazar a Clarke. - AU -
1. Prólogo

**NA: Esta es mi entrada en el pequeño fandom de los 100. De momento solo hay prólogo... **

**No sé si habrá más parejas a parte del Bellarke, estoy planteando todos los extras después de hacer el guión y... da lo mismo.**

**Como sabéis los 100 no me pertenece, y es un pena porque yo me casaría con todas las chicas de la serie y también con Bell. **

**No me comáis si no os gusta *llora por el estrés de que eso pueda suceder* **

Abigail Griffin siempre se había sentido orgullosa del trabajo que ejercía como psiquiatra, creía que su trabajo, a pesar de trabajar casi siempre con casos realmente complejos, era conseguir el mayor nivel de recuperación posible de todos sus pacientes. Lo había hecho de aquel modo desde que había empezado sus prácticas y sentía que le ponían trabas constantes desde que trabajaba en el Hospital psiquiátrico Ark.

Durante los últimos años había trabajado con la policía para la reinserción de delincuentes juveniles, y el último caso que la policía le había dado parecía pronosticar su primer gran desastre laboral. Bellamy Blake, de dieciocho años, todavía no era considerado un delincuente propiamente, pero según el inspector del FBI Kane, podía serlo y necesitaban toda la información posible para inculparle a él y a otras personas metidas en una serie de atentados terroristas y muestras de vandalismo llevadas a cabo en un pasado reciente.

Sentada en el despacho de la doctora Tsing, Abby se encontraba en una encerrona. Su jefa, con el inspector Kane y el presidente del consejo del hospital Yaha, la habían citado allí para revisar los resultados de sus primeras visitas al chico. Sentada en un sofá de piel situado junto a las estanterías repletas de ficheros de pacientes, observaba a todos deseando que la creyesen en la falsa mentira de que todavía no era seguro que el joven Blake hubiera participado en ningún acto delictivo.

— Abby, no necesitamos inculpar al chico — dijo el inspector Kane. Se tomaba ciertas confianzas puesto hacía años que se conocían, de hecho su relación había ido más allá de lo estrictamente profesional en más de una ocasión —. Sólo que nos de información sobre la brigada proTerrestre y si fueron ellos quienes volaron la sede de oficinas de industrias Weather. Podría decirnos eso aún y si él no participó en él.

Abigail se giró a mirar a Yaha, el único capaz de darle un poco de sentido a aquella discusión sin llevarla a romper las normas de confidencialidad con su paciente. Thelonius suspiró al sentir los ojos de la psiquiatra, no se sentía capaz de dejar en evidencia a una de sus mejores trabajadoras, ni tan siquiera si lo pedía un agente del FBI, pero tampoco podía darle la razón.

— Está demasiado afectado — se quejó por fin y al ver que ni su jefa, ni Yaha estaban dispuestos a decir nada en su favor —. Octavia Blake, su hermana, vino a verle y ni la reconoció. No fue capaz de hablar con ella. No creo que esté en condiciones de decir nada.

La doctora Tsing apretó los labios dubitativa, sus ojos giraban de Yaha a Abby y de Abby a inspector Kane. Aquello era cierto, la chica se había atrevido a pisar el lugar para visitarle y él había hecho como si no la viera. Una parte de ella creía que el chico lo fingía todo, la otra estaba segura de que sufría algún tipo de trastorno depresivo.

— Podrías tratar de ser más agresiva y así podríamos ayudar al inspector Kane — dijo la doctora jefa. Creía que los métodos de Abby eran realmente lentos y poco rentables, a pesar de los resultados.

— No, no podemos presionarle — se quejó la doctora Griffin irritada porque cuestionasen sus métodos, y que fuera precisamente la ambiciosa psiquiatra Tsing quien se dirigía a ella para darle consejo —. Considero que podría empeorar, sufrir algún tipo de trastorno más grave si no andamos con cuidado. Está tan afectado como la otra chica lo estaba.

Kane se levantó de su asiento completamente inquieto por aquellas cuestiones que tan poco le importaban. Él solo quería las pruebas necesarias para terminar aquella investigación, buscar culpables de las muertes sucedidas tras el atentado que investigaba y tal vez terminar con aquel ridículo intento de grupo terrorista para no volver a oír hablar más de él.

— Abby, has trabajado para el FBI durante años y siempre ha funcionado a la perfección — dijo el inspector sin dejar de mirarla — ¿Cual es el problema con Bellamy Blake?¿Por qué te empeñas en protegerle?

— El método con el que estoy trabajando requiere cierto tiempo, eso es todo — se excusó. El caso de Bellamy Blake hacía que se le encogiese el corazón cuando les oía hablar aún y conociendo detalles de su cuadro psicológico. Estaba realmente segura de que no podía presionarle tanto.

— Es que tus métodos... — trató de decir la doctora Tsing

— ¡Eres mi jefa y compañera de trabajo, pero no permito que cuestiones mis métodos! — exclamó Abby cortándola por completo y levantándose del sofá, totalmente dispuesta a marcharse de la sala.

— Griffin siéntate — le ordenó Yaha —. Tsing no va a cuestionar tus métodos más, pero recuerda que Dante Wallace, de industrias Weather, es accionista de este hospital.

Abby apretó los labios con ira, no quería perder los estribos otra vez. Se apoyó en la puerta de salida del despacho y dijo:

— Tendréis vuestro informe y toda la información que necesitáis cuando sea seguro para el chico, hasta entonces no quiero que nadie más le trate.


	2. capítulo 1

Desde la ventana, el día se veía gris, nublado. No era difícil verlo todo así desde allí dentro, donde las blancas paredes necesitaban una mano de pintura y las rejas de las ventanas eran ya de aquel mismo color, gris. Un gris claro que en algunas partes se veía mucho más oscuro debido al polvo que se acumulaba en el exterior. Bellamy tenía visita con la doctora Abby en cinco minutos y se sentía igual que el día, decaído y casi sin fuerzas. Le habían suministrado varias pastillas con el desayuno y aun que se negara a tomárselas, un celador bastante más alto y fuerte que él aparecía y le sujetaba mientras la enfermera se las hacía pasar con agua o en entre la comida. Sabía que las visitas con aquella mujer eran la única forma que tenía de salir del lugar, pero tampoco sabía cómo, y no le dejaban llamar a ninguno de sus amigos para revisar los papeles que le retenían en aquella institución psiquiátrica, o qué clase de comportamiento era el que se esperaba de él.

La realidad era que el chico no recordaba cómo había llegado allí exactamente, Clarke le había ayudado a comprender las palabras de la doctora y sabía que debido a un golpe en la cabeza tenía episodios de amnesia. También sabía que era una medida temporal, nada que realmente debiera preocuparle, aun que el hecho de no ir a trabajar si le preocupaba. Sabía que cuando saliera del hospital debería buscarse otro trabajo, porque seguramente estaría despedido desde la primera hora que faltó a su puesto.

Bell sacó una libreta que tenía debajo del colchón y revisó la primera página, llevaba en aquel lugar tres semanas. Lo deducía por la fecha que había apuntada en el margen superior de la hoja restándola a la de la prensa matinal que había podido leer durante el desayuno una hora atrás. Aquella libreta de notas era un supuesto diario secreto que llevaba para la doctora Griffin, pero lo cierto era que todas las hojas contenían más o menos lo mismo, y él la mantenía para llevar un control del tiempo que pasaba en aquel lugar. Realmente él creía que eso de llevar diarios era una tontería para niños pequeños, pero en cierto modo, durante las horas que le dejaban en a habitación sin nada más que hacer que mirar al exterior a través de aquellas ventanas, sí sentía cierta necesidad de poner en papel sus pensamientos.

Antes de que la doctora apareciese en la habitación, Bellamy guardó la libreta dónde estaba y se sentó a esperar. Ella apareció puntual y después de su habitual saludo formal lo guió por los pasillos del hospital a una sala grande. Allí se solían hacer terapias de grupo, Bellamy lo sabía porque durante los primeros días de su estancia en el hospital había pasado por allí para ir a la sala de visitas. Las primeras visitas en las que en principio trataban de diagnosticarle, algo que se le había hecho realmente complicado ¿por qué de todas las personas que conocía era él el que estaba allí encerrado? Parecía una especie de broma cósmica que un chico que siempre ha podido sacarse las castañas del fuego solo y también las de los demás se viera encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Al igual que el resto del lugar, la sala se veía limpia y ordenado, con poco mobiliario. La única mesa de la habitación era un pequeño pupitre apoyado en la pared junto a una librería pobre, y muchas sillas amontonadas en un rincón de la sala.

Abby movió el pupitre hacía la ventana, donde la luz era algo más natural que aquellos fluorescentes amarillentos que iluminaban el edificio. Después y con la ayuda de Bellamy movieron un par de sillas hasta allí. Durante aquel ejercicio, la doctora Griffin pretendía hacer sentir al chico en un ambiente amigable, de confianza, pero la realidad era que en cada planta al menos un celador cuidaba cada rincón del lugar para reafirmar la seguridad del hospital.

Se sentaron en las sillas y la psiquiatra colocó un par de hojas de papel sobre el pupitre, al moreno le recordó a su infancia en la psicóloga infantil y se preguntó si iba a pedirle que dibujase a su familia, pero aquel tipo de visitas eran bastante más sencillas que las que estaba teniendo los últimos días.

— ¿Te apetece hablar de algún tema en concreto? — preguntó Abigail anotando la fecha y el nombre completo de Bellamy en la hoja. Lo miró a la espera de una respuesta, pero el chico se limitó a apretar los labios como pensativo y decidió empezar la conversación de otro modo — ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de la libreta que te di? ¿escribes algo en ella?

— Ya le dije que no creo en esas cosas — se encogió de hombros — No creo que nos sirva de nada y no sé si alguna enfermera paranoica pensará que puedo intentar suicidarme con el bolígrafo que me dio. Si le soy sincero, me incómoda la vigilancia constante de sus gorilas de blanco, pero no creo que sirviera de nada hablar del tema ¿Dejarían de vigilarme?

La doctora rió al pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello de la libreta fuera cierto. De alguna manera había pacientes a los que jamás les hubiera dado una libreta y un boli fuera del horario de visitas, pero sabía que Blake no iba a suicidarse, tampoco a autolesionarse de algún otro modo. También era consciente de que no había manera de evitar la vigilancia, era alguien inteligente.

— No, no puedo prometer algo así — admitió. Se sentía realmente tentada de hacerle preguntas directas respecto al tema de los atentados que Kane estaba investigando, quería tener aquella información aun que jamás la revelase — ¿Te parece si hablamos de la brigada proTerrestre?

Bell articuló una mueca de desgana al oír aquel nombre. No quería oír hablar de aquel estúpido grupo ecologista de idiotas del que solo había sacado una cosa buena, Clarke.

— Nada de lo que cuentes saldrá de aquí — aseguró la mujer. No quería que el trabajo de las últimas semanas se viniera abajo y la confianza ganada con Bellamy se volviera en otro muro que sobrepasar con otros psicólogos y psiquiatras — Cuando entraste aquí, después del primer diagnóstico firmé unos papeles que aseguran la confidencialidad total de lo que me cuentes, a menos que yo muera, y aún así, tu historial no puede ser leído por nadie que no lo haga con fines médicos.

El chico fijó su mirada en la ventana y pensaba en qué podía contarle y qué no sobre aquel estúpido grupo ecologista. Se daba cuenta de que si quería salir de allí debía hablar de ello, pero también sabía que hacerlo podía causar muchos problemas a sus amigos más cercanos. Todos ellos sabían cosas sobre lo ocurrido en las oficinas de industrias Weather, y el simple hecho de no contarlo podía llevarles a la cárcel. Bellamy Blake no quería convertirse en un soplón.

— ¿Nadie podría leerlo ni usarlo como prueba? — preguntó, dubitativo.

— Cabe la posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera, pero como digo, para eso debería morir para que realmente alguien ajeno a mí pueda leer los informes de tu seguimiento. — Abby se paró en seco después de decir aquello. No era del todo cierto — . Pero no son pruebas concluyentes, no anotaré nada que suponga una confesión si es lo que sugieres.

— ¿Cambiaría usted los nombres de todos para que en mi historial, a pesar de que alguien lo leyera nadie pudiera saber quienes estaban conmigo realmente? — había leído que eso era algo que se hacía con los libros y las películas basadas en hechos reales, tal vez el resultado podía ser parecido.

— Sería una opción — dijo Abby pensando en lo poco útil que debía ser solo cambiar los nombres teniendo en cuenta que unos nombres falsos podían servir a nivel social, pero tratandose de la policía solo figuraría como algún tipo de obstrucción infantil —. Si eso es lo que necesitas.

La doctora esperaba que Bellamy se mantuviera en silencio un rato, que como todos los pacientes tardara un poco en reaccionar, pero no fue así.

— La verdad es que no quiero que inculpen ni tan siquiera a aquellos que no soporto por lo que pueda contarle — dijo fijando su mirada hacia la ventana y devolviéndosela al momento a Abby —. Es por Clarke, ella llegó a apreciarles a todos, incluso a Anya.

Cuando la Doctora reafirmó que cambiaría los nombres y que nadie más vería sus notas, el chico se decidió a hablar más firmemente. No tenía mucha idea de cómo empezar, así que simplemente dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca sin pensar demasiado en ello.

— La brigada proTerreste es un nido de imbéciles que se creen que están haciendo algo grande. Yo entré en ella por Octavia, mi hermana me dijo que pensaba en unirse, que había conocido a varios de los miembros y que estaba dispuesta trabajar para conseguir que el mundo se preocupase más por el estado del planeta. No había conocido a varios de ellos, la realidad es que la decisión de Octavia fue por conocer solo a uno de los miembros, a Lincoln Goods —. El gesto de Bellamy se endureció al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico, le detestaba —. Lincoln era un pequeño líder, no era que fuera quien mandaba pero tenía una gran influencia en el grupo y aun que me caiga fatal es el novio de mi hermana, de hecho ya lo era entonces. Me obcequé en que debía conocerle, quería saber más de ese grupo ecológico. No soy ecologista, me molesta tener que elegir una bolsa distinta para las botellas que para el papel. Todo es basura para mí, era así y lo sigue siendo ahora, pero si Octavia iba a unirse a aquello, yo debía entrar. Antes de presentarme en el grupo conocí a Lincoln, que no era tan mal tipo y me pareció bien unirme con ella a la brigada proTerrestre ¿qué daño podía hacer que hiciera un par de pintadas protesta en las sucursales de un par de compañías? Además yo ya había hecho todo aquello solo por diversión con mis colegas de Walden, de hecho habíamos hecho cosas mucho peores de las que Octavia no tenía ni idea. También que cuando conocí al resto de los integrantes la mayoría me parecieron un grupo de niños pijos de Fénix que trataban de hacerse los progresistas con todo aquello. No creía que ni Octavia ni yo encajásemos lo más mínimo.

Bellamy se quedó completamente en silencio después de aquello, no sabía cómo continuar, era un tanto absurdo, pero no había contado nada de la brigada proTerreste y sentía que había dejado ir un montón de información que no debía en toda aquella charla. Se sentía culpable a pesar de no haber dado nombres de nadie de quien no hubiera hablado antes como familiares cercanos.

— Bellamy, continua, ¿por qué decidiste ir a las reuniones que Lincoln organizaba si no creías encajar? ¿Fue por Octavia? ¿Creías que era importante para ella? ¿hay algún otro motivo? — Abby frenó su vendaval de preguntas y se fijó en que el chico parecía haberse encogido en la silla —. ¿Tiene que ver con Clarke?

Completamente en blanco, Bellamy no sabía cómo o qué decir, ¿por qué se había quedado? No tenía ni idea. Por un segundo se dio cuenta de que sí estaba allí por algún motivo y aquello hizo que se sintiera incómodo, nervioso, sintió pánico.

— Veo que hemos removido demasiados recuerdos — anunció Abby levantándose de la silla. Tenía intención de llamar al celador y se daba cuenta de que tal vez había ido demasiado deprisa al preguntar todo aquello, solo por intentar contentar a su amigo del FBI —. Haremos algo, ahora irás a tu habitación y dentro de un rato pasaré a verte, solo será un momento.

Sentía que aquello entorpecería todo, pero Bellamy Blake no sería más cooperativo si se le medicaba de más. Si quería sacar la información y ver al chico sanar debía tomarlo con mucha más calma.


	3. capítulo 2

**(NA: Lo prometido es deuda, y dije que me pondría con esta historia! Siempre lo digo de todas en realidad y luego nada sale, así que ha sido suerte que saliera más o menos la cosa jajaja espero que os parezca nais, no sé si he contestado comentarios si no es así, decídmelo! Que me sabe mal porque a fin de cuentas es un esfuerzo dejar una opinión y lo mínimo es daros las gracias personalmente)**

* * *

El celador que acompañó a Bell hasta su habitación le resultaba vagamente familiar, y es que al final todos se parecían un poco. Uniformes, cortes de pelo parecidos, aquellos zapatos de goma, los pacientes todos con los mismos pijamas espantosos... la gente en general empezaba a parecerle toda igual cada vez más. Los pacientes todos se veían decrépitos, como abandonados y los médicos, las enfermeras a veces parecían todos diferentes caras de un mismo ente dominante que le agobiaba.

Se tumbó en la cama en cuanto llegó a la celda en la que le tenían, "no estoy tan mal para que me encierren en la habitación durante el día" pensaba, pero no se resistió, se sentía algo pesado y adormilado, más después de hablar con la doctora Griffin.

Se sentó en la cama y vio como cerraban la puerta, acto seguido sacó de nuevo la libreta que tenía y repasó la última fecha que había escrito, 3/5/2017. Creía recordar que era la misma que había escrito por la mañana, lo cual le daba cierto sentido a su cordura actual.

Minutos más tarde la doctora debía presentarse en la habitación, pero no lo había hecho, solo le trajeron algo de comer. Comida sin sal, sin sabor, y más pastillas.

— ¿Podéis traerme más agua, por favor? — pidió, se oía a si mismo sumiso como un corderito y lo detestaba. Bellamy se autoabastecía desde que tenía conocimiento, pedir vasos de agua era algo que hacía cuando era un niño, cuando todavía tenía a su madre para pedírselos.

Alguien le dio una respuesta, se suponía que debían traer el agua en pocos minutos, pero el tiempo no parecía coincidir para nada con la realidad. Se tumbó en el colchón y esperó.

— ¿Cómo estás? — le despertó una voz minutos más tarde. El tacto suave de unas manos sobre su cabello era lo que más le devolvió a la realidad. El contacto humano parecía algo completamente ajeno a aquel lugar, en que lo más cercano a una caricia que se podía obtener era que los celadores te sujetaran por los brazos.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Clarke, sus ojos verdosos sobre los suyos castaños y aquella forma de mirar que tenía a veces, dulce pero introspectiva. Se incorporó con brusquedad y la abrazó. ¿Cuantas semanas hacía desde que la había visto la última vez? Podría haber bufado, otra vez aquella cuestión del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? — preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la anterior pregunta una vez la dejó separarse de sí, después de notar el calor que desprendía, de decirse a sí mismo que aquello no era un sueño.

— Tengo mis métodos, no tenemos tiempo para que te lo cuente — se rió ella. Le acercó un vaso de plástico en el que se había rellenado el agua que había bebido con las pastillas mientras comía —. Lo estás pasando mal ¿verdad? También he estado en una de estas un tiempo.

El chico la miró entre confuso y extrañado. No tenía memoria de que ella hubiera ni tan siquiera estado cerca de un hospital de aquel tipo, ni como estudiante de medicina. Llevaba un jersey de manga larga que le había regalado la última Navidad y sus botas de montaña.

— ¿Nos vamos de aquí? Has venido a ayudarme a escapar ¿no? — preguntó asumiendo que estaba allí con el fin de sacarle del lugar, por aquel motivo aquella ropa que no solía ponerse más que cuando iban a hacer trekking.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su rictus era serio y algo apagado. Apretó los labios y acarició los hombros del chico, se trataba de algún modo de trasmitirle fuera, pero lo único que sintió el chico era un ardor en el pecho que se extendía hasta su estómago, un pánico que no quería demostrar delante de Clarke.

Tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó, se sentía extrañamente culpable y dolorido sin más, y no podía ni tan siquiera articular palabra alguna.

— Lo sé — dijo ella cerrando sus ojos durante un instante. Intimidad necesaria durante unos segundos en los que sabía que él necesitaba para recomponerse —. Cuando llegue el momento, sé cómo, pero todavía no podemos. Entrar es más fácil que salir.

Se acercó despacio hacia el chico y rozó superficialmente sus labios con los de él. Beso superficial que se alargó en otro algo más desesperado por parte de ambos en cuanto Bellamy recobró la calma.

— Tengo que marcharme — fue lo que dijo la chica una vez él la hubo soltado y ella se hubo distanciado algo de él —. Estate preparado para cuando llegue el momento y no te fíes de Abby demasiado, es buena pero no puede protegernos.

El chico asintió. Pero se sentía algo abrumado con la idea de que aquella doctora fuera a protegerlos o no, ¿Qué se suponía que debía esperar de ella? ¿y de Clarke? ¿qué iban a hacer cuando escaparan de aquel lugar? El mundo era grande, pero tal vez merecían ser castigados por sus actos, por ser imprudentes o unos idiotas.

— Tienes que contarme lo que tienes en mente, Clarke — se quejó casi en un susurro al ver como ella estaba dispuesta a irse hacia la puerta —. No sé cuanto tiempo podré estar aquí sin volverme loco.

— Confía en mí — dijo la rubia desde la puerta, donde golpeó dos veces para que abrieran —. Por ahora descansa.

Volvió a recostarse sobre el colchón, dubitativo. No era como si no pudiera pensar por sí mismo y simplemente hiciera lo que Clarke decía, tampoco era como si fuera a ir en contra de ella solo por rebeldía. Necesitaba explicaciones, y necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba saber si su consciencia estaba limpia o no. No creía haber hecho nada, pero sentía culpabilidad, dolor, y miedo, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Sacó la libreta y el boli, tenía que escribir todo lo que había ocurrido, tenía que reorganizar sus pensamientos, porque había algo que se le escapaba y tenía que ver con la explosión en del edificio de Industrias Weather. Apuntó esquemáticamente todo lo que le venía a la mente, en su mayoría fueron los nombres de todos los que habían estado en aquella última reunión del grupo ProTerrestre: Finn, Raven, Indra, Costia, Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Monty, Jasper y él. También había algunos más, pero eran gente de los cuales ni tan siquiera recordaba sus nombres, tal vez solo gente que pasaba por el lugar y eran amigos del grupo más cercano a Lexa y Anya, que eran las que mandaban después de todo.

Octavia y Lincoln no habían asistido porque tenían algo mejor que hacer, nada en lo que él tuviera que meter su nariz, como le había dicho su hermana y siempre le repetía. Así que a pesar de escribir sus nombres los tachó casi al instante.

El lugar habitual en el que se veían era el bar Tondc, del cual Indra era dueña. Aquella mujer estaba un poco loca pero suponía que estaba cuidando de Octavia ahora que él no podía, le había dado trabajo en el bar antes de que le encerraran y esperaba que siguiera cuidando de ella. Se trataba de un bar bastante cutre, una gran nave con mesas baratas y barras en las que servían alcohol barato.

Alrededor del billar habían montado su reunión antes de que abriera, todos tenían algo que tomar y una decisión importante. La idea de tirar abajo un edificio de unas industrias que ensuciaban el agua de la ciudad y que la zona de Walden tenía que usar más frecuentemente, había sido de uno de aquellos cuyo nombre Bellamy no podía recordar, y apoyado por la mayoría.

Entre los que se habían negado estaban Clarke, Monty, Jasper, Costia y él, cuyas palabras fueron desechadas por las líderes presentes. El peso del sí ganaba, y a todos sorprendía la decisión de Finn y Raven que parecían abandonados a acceder a cualquier cosa. Si uno de ellos hubiera tomado una decisión distinta todo sería distinto, puesto que Raven sabía cómo y qué hacer para conseguir llevar a cabo una misión de aquel tipo.

Pensar en Raven y Finn se le hacía duro, había pasado las últimas semanas obviando el hecho de que habían sido carbonizados, completamente destrozados y eran prácticamente irreconocibles. Ya de por sí parecían irreconocibles como personas cuando habían decidido poner aquellos explosivos, ambos buscando la muerte o ir a la cárcel de una forma estúpida. No había tenido mucho trato con ella, pero sí con Finn y parecía haber perdido la cabeza por completo. Recordaba casi a la perfección cómo había intentado coaccionarle al cogerle por la camiseta cuando se había enterado de lo que ocurría con Clarke. Parecían unas preocupaciones tan ligeras, y Finn parecía tan estúpido al querer morir por una chica, que no sabía si quería reír o llorar.

Había ocurrido todo durante el primer año en aquel grupo de ecologistas hippies, no sabía ni qué hacía allí, bueno sí, ser un perdedor enamorado. Recordaba como John Murphy se lo decía.

— Eres un puto perdedor, Blake —. Se reía de él constantemente, y se ahostiaban por ello, se pegaban hasta preguntarse por qué eran amigos, pero lo eran —. Esas mierdas activistas siempre acaban metiéndote en problemas, no merece la pena porque te guste esa chica.

— Es por Octavia, no me fío de ese Lincoln — le decía para acallarle, pero no podía acallar a su conciencia y a la voz que le decía que sí, que estaba allí por "la princesa".Era la chica que se molestaba cada vez que la llamaba de aquel modo tan ridículo con el único fin de molestarla por ser de una clase más acomodada que la suya —. Es ella la que está ahí por un tipo.

— Lo que tú digas.

Se pasaba horas fregando suelos en el supermercado, y sirviendo a familias con madres pesadas que querían una muestra de autenticidad de que la fruta que vendían era ecológica. La lógica era que volviera a casa, se duchara y descansara o fuera a tomar algo con sus colegas, Murphy y Miller, pero se iba al bar de Indra a molestar a una chica rubia con comentarios irónicos y chistes malos. Eso y ver como su novio se le echaba encima porque "la molestaba", como si Clarke no tuviera suficientes agallas para decirle que se fuera a la mierda si era lo que realmente quería.

Guardó la libreta incapaz de seguir pensando en Raven, Finn y los explosivos de Industrias Wheather. Era algo más sencillo pensar en Clarke, en especial ahora que la había visto después de varios días en aquella cárcel disfrazada de hospital.


	4. Capítulo 3

\- Un año y medio antes -

Clarke estudiaba medicina, y estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.¿Cómo una futura cirujana iba a prestar la más mínima atención a un tipo cuya máxima aspiración era ser encargado de supermercado? Pero ahí estaba, en la biblioteca de la facultad, esperando a que saliera.

Sería algo interesante si estuviera allí esperando para ir con ella a solas, pero lo cierto era que la pasaba a buscar para otra de aquellas infructíferas protestas del grupo Pro-Terrestre. Finn estaba allí, Raven estaba allí y Monty estaba allí también. Se tenían que reunir con el resto en pocos minutos, pero ella seguía en la biblioteca, porque tenía compañeros que le habían pedido sus apuntes y ayuda para estudiar.

— ¿No podemos ir ya? — se quejó Raven que estaba harta de esperar, había llegado la primera. Además tenía un ligero resentimiento hacia Clarke, lo cubría bien la mayor parte del tiempo pero a veces no tanto —. Me apetecía ser yo la que pintara todas las puertas del parlamento, pero a este paso lo harán los demás.

— Dice que no tardará — añadió Finn, que estaba mirando un mensaje de la chica.

— Puedo quedarme a esperarla, y vais pasando — propuso Bellamy, que tenía tan pocas ganas de presentarse a hacer pintadas protesta, como de hacer un par de horas más en el trabajo —. A mí no me importa llegar tarde.

Finn le miró suspicaz, pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba nada, porque intuía el interés de Bellamy en Clarke, pero no podía hablar, no había motivos aparentes.

— Si sus compañeros son como los míos nos podemos pasar aquí la noche — añadió Monty. Él estudiaba farmacia, nada que ver con Clarke, pero uno de sus amigos cercanos dentro del grupo Pro-Terrestre —. Y no creo que Clarke se marche sin quedarse segura de que ha hecho todo lo suficiente.

La mirada que se movió en ese momento fue la de Raven, hacia Finn. Entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras demasiado a menudo, se conocían lo suficiente. Ella le reclamaba que dejara de lado su sospecha sobre Bellamy, y que por una vez pasara de Clarke, que obviamente encontraba sus estudios mucho más importantes que las protestas.

—Vale — cedió Finn después de unos segundos de meditarlo —. Eh, Blake, dile que me llame cuando salga si ya hemos terminado.

Bellamy asintió y se sentó en las estrechas escaleras que subían hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Hasta hacía un momento Monty tenía aquel puesto de honor, pero ahora que se marchaba tenía todo el espacio para tumbarse si le apetecía.

Se sentía algo ridículo siempre rodeado de todos aquellos chicos que asistían a la universidad, tenían tiempo para tomar clases de idiomas y que probablemente tomaban aquel interés en protestar como un pasatiempo hasta tener su vida adulta alejada de sus padres. Se imaginaba a Raven trabajando en armamentística en el ejército, a Finn viviendo de aquel arte de soldador tan cutre... Incluido Lincoln que había terminado sus estudios como quiropráctico, él y Octavia sobraban en aquel mundo de niños de papá. A veces simplemente se sentía frustrado porque sus profesores del instituto le habían dicho a su madre que era listo y llegaría lejos con una beca.

Pensaba en aquello con ligera amargura. Tal vez las protestas de un grupo ecológico eran una pérdida de tiempo, tal vez debía protestar por algo más personal.

— Vaya, debo haber tardado mucho — dijo Clarke desde detrás de él. Le distrajo de sus pensamientos y no le hizo sentir mejor.

— Como siempre, su majestad — dijo con claro sarcasmo y dejando notar su irritación. Ella se limitó a mirarle con suficiencia al principio, después se sentó un par de escalones más arriba, como a la espera de que él se moviera —. Se supone que tienes que llamar a Finn, para que sepa que no soy un rapta princesas o algo así.

— Pensaba que me habías subido el rango a reina — se mofó ella, pero no sacó su teléfono móvil —. Por lo de usar el término su majestad, lo digo.

Bellamy se rió, aún atribulado por la realidad de su situación.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos ya? — preguntó girándose hacia ella, y mirándola con la frustración del momento.

— No — dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de moverse lo más mínimo, lo que hizo que Bellamy simplemente sonriera y se le contagió a la chica. Él apoyó su espalda contra la pared, y ella hizo lo propio, sintiendo entonces el frío mármol de la pared en sus espaldas. No hablaron de nada hasta que Bellamy se movió y colocó sus botas contra el otro lado de la pared.

— No me apetece nada ir y escuchar a Anya quejarse de nuestra pasividad — puntualizó la chica —. Es algo que hará en la próxima reunión.

— Casi nunca apareces en las protestas, solo vas a las reuniones — añadió él —. ¿Por qué unirte a un grupo activista si no vas a participar?

— ¿Por qué unirte a un grupo ecologista si ni tan siquiera separas el papel del plástico?

— Octavia...— empezó a decir el chico

— Ya he oído eso de la voz de Octavia — se rió —. Le molesta bastante que hagas ese tipo de cosas.

— Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta — replicó el chico con suficiencia y riéndose un poco de ella.

— Quería molestar a mis padres, si te soy sincera — explicó con cierta franqueza —, supongo que a la vez quería hacer algo bueno, y no me parecía mal. Solo que no estoy hecha para solo acatar normas de otros.

— Quién lo diría, prin...

— No lo digas o tendremos un problema — le cortó.

— Es que parece mentira que rompas alguna regla—, se rió —. Incluso dentro del grupo, evitas todo lo que no sea normativo, como hoy. ¿Cuantas veces vas a asistir a una protesta en la que puedas terminar en la cárcel?

— Ninguna.

— Lo ves.

— Entregar folletos de concienciación, las manifestaciones reguladas y evitar actos contra la tierra están bien — expuso la chica con detalle —. Pintar las puertas del parlamento con pintura es una gamberrada infantil.

— ¿Como lanzar huevos a la fachada del director? — se rió Bellamy viendo como le molestaba que dijera aquel tipo de cosas —, lancemos huevos podridos a la ventana del despacho del rector de tu universidad.

—Bellamy, ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

— Para demostrarme que puedes romper alguna norma, hacer algo que se salga de la línea — dijo fijándose en las converse negras que llevaba y sus tejanos grises algo desgastados. La forma de sus piernas largas también estaba a su vista, pero no quería pensar en ello mientras hablaban porque sería estúpido y contraproducente —. Venga haz algo así, te dejo tomar la iniciativa, ten imaginación.

La chica se levantó molesta y saltó por encima de las piernas de Bellamy. No quería hacer algo así, no tenía por qué saltarse ninguna norma, no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.

— No tengo que demostrarte nada — dijo abriendo la puerta que salía al rellano de la facultad —. Ni a ti, ni a Anya, ni a nadie.

La chica se marchó a paso ligero, olvidando un par de libros en la escalera. Durante medio minuto, Bellamy se planteó limitarse a llevarse los libros a casa y devolvérselos la próxima vez que se vieran, pero como un rayo se cruzó una idea por su mente. Como un idiota, tenía en mente que si le molestaba tanto lo que decía era porque le importaba de algún modo, y vió una oportunidad.

Tomó los libros que Clarke había olvidado en la escalera y corrió tras ella hasta la calle. El campus estaba prácticamente sin luces, y no había un alma en la calle, lo que contrarrestaba la facilidad para encontrarla.

— ¡Clarke, espera! — gritó al divisarla a lo lejos. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección, hasta tomarla por el brazo —. Tus libros.

La rubia le dió las gracias aún molesta. Bellamy lo notaba en su tono y en su gesto agresivo, en parte deseaba que la soltara y aquello le deprimió un poco, aunque a la vez le daba algo de valor porque sabía que sus acciones le afectaban de alguna manera.

— Lo siento — dijo dejando ir su brazo —. Tienes razón, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

— Tampoco necesitaba que me lo dijeras — añadió relajando su tono y sonriendo ligeramente —. Aunque te cueste un poco de asumir, no todo el mundo va a bailar al ritmo que tú marques. Romperé las normas si creo que debo o quiero romperlas, pero no porque tú me lo digas.

— Tienes que admitir que te gusta — dijo él refiriéndose al hecho de que siempre la molestara con cosas pequeñas —. Te gusta que te moleste, o de lo contrario estarías llamando a Finn para que dejara lo que está haciendo y viniera a buscarte.

— Lo creas o no, ni yo, ni ninguna otra chica vive para tus bromas o las atenciones de cualquiera — le replicó esperando que lo que decía fuera únicamente otra treta para molestarla —. No necesito a Finn para deshacerme de ti, si no lo hago tal vez sea porque no quiero o simplemente me rió de ti cuando no estás cerca para oírlo.

— ¿Es una declaración, princesa? — se mofó él tratando de sonar indiferente a las palabras de la chica —. Así que te gusto, me quedaré con eso.

Se alejó de la chica con gesto altivo y petulante. Fingiéndose totalmente desapegado, a sabiendas que en aquel momento con la chica terminaba, y no demasiado bien para él.

— Trata de ser más amable y tal vez, solo tal vez sea verdad que me gustas —. Puntualizó siguiendo su camino, en la dirección opuesta en la que él estaba —. De lo contrario estate seguro de que lo que hago es reírme de ti.

Bellamy se quedó atrás viendo como se marchaba. Realmente las oportunidades no existían, Clarke era una fantasía inalcanzable para él, a pesar de que le dijera que fuera más amable. No esperaba convertirse en alguien que no era para llamar la atención de nadie, él era él, siendo un cretino de tanto en tanto y no pudiendo evitar molestarla de aquel modo. No podía culparla, para Finn era fácil ser el chico bueno que hacía bromas horribles, le ponía los cuernos a Raven y al final se quedaba con Clarke. La suerte del tonto de Finn, que ni se creía que Clarke estaba colgada de él, y no tonteándole de vuelta al chico del supermercado.

Llamó a Miller por teléfono. Quedaría con él y con Murphy era sábado, siempre podían beber juntos un rato y vanagloriarse de haber nacido en la zona de la ciudad que no podía permitirse ir a la universidad.


End file.
